


The Tudors, Season 4, Episode 3, Something for You

by TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Analysis, Episode Review, Episode: s04e03 Something for You, Meta, Nonfiction, Season/Series 04, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer/pseuds/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer
Summary: Warning: Contains spoilers for the episode and the rest of the series. Complete.
Kudos: 3





	The Tudors, Season 4, Episode 3, Something for You

Open to Culpepper helping Henry get dressed.

Meanwhile, Kitty-Kat and her ladies are receiving dancing lessons. Henry comes in.

Later, they’re eating dinner, and he apologises for not having seen her in a while.

It’s gotten to a point where every time he does something decent, I worry it’s a sign he’s going to have some sort of major psychotic break ending with him mass murdering the whole castle.

Kitty-Kat gently chides him for leaving her completely in the dark about why she was being ignored, and he simply tells her he was sick but is better now. He continues he hopes she found something to amuse herself, and Joan and Lady R might want to work on being a bit more subtle. Kitty-Kat simply says she missed Henry, and he asks if she received his gifts.

“Gifts are not you,” she answers.

N2 pours them some wine on Henry’s urging, and Henry announces his plan to give N2 some special knighthood due to his blood relation to Kitty-Kat.

As opposed as I am to torture in real life, I have to ask: Couldn’t he please be tortured instead?

Henry gives Kitty-Kat another ring. They kiss, and Culpepper jealously watches. Henry says he has to leave tomorrow, but tonight, he wants to have sex with Kitty-Kat so that, hopefully, they’ll conceive a child.

Outside the palace, there are sick people. Touching them as he hands out coins, Henry says, “By the grace of God, I command you to be healed.”

Isn’t he majorly afraid of illness to the point he became something of a pharmaceutical geek?

At one point, he even kneels down to give special attention to a bald person of ambiguous gender. If I didn’t know there were seven episodes left, I’d guess this one would either end with him dead or a whole league of people dead by him.

Though, come to think of it, there being seven episodes left doesn’t mean the second one is too farfetched for this episode.

At AC’s castle, she and some other women are watching Elizabeth dance. She finishes the dance, and Henry reveals himself from upstairs. Coming down, he gives Elizabeth a book. Saying she might find it hard to read but, “Without knowledge, life is not worth having.”

Then, he invites himself to supper.

Meanwhile, N2 is having supper with Edward and some other men about the special order N2 will soon be joining. It turns out, Norfolk and other members of the family have already joined it.

Yet, he only gets permission to join after his 17-year-old cousin/niece marries royalty. It seems to me this says a great deal about him.

Elsewhere, Lady R and Kitty-Kat are eating together, and Lady R doesn’t know where Henry went. Kitty-Kat says tomorrow will be a full moon, and supposedly, everyone will act like lunatics.

Will the insane gain temporary sanity? Maybe, this is what’s going on with Henry. He’s just reacting to the effects a bit early.

Lady R comments, for some, the moon is the planet of love. Kitty-Kat wants to see Culpepper again. Agreeing, Lady R warns her to be careful, but Kitty-Kat assures her she knows how to avoid conception.

Lady R does not ask if she’s doing so with Henry as well as warn her she might want to consider immediately stopping if she is.

At the Cleves residence, AC praises the princesses before giving her wedding ring back to Henry. Declaring it has no value, she asks for him to destroy it, and Henry looks as if he regrets not giving their marriage a chance.

Meanwhile, Lady R spies on Kitty-Katy and Culpepper through a keyhole.

Next, at the special knighthood thing, I laugh at the outfits everyone is wearing. N2 is initiated.

Back to Henry, he’s still feeling the early effects of the moon. Expressing his gratitude for AC not contesting the annulment, he informs her that the French ambassador wrote a letter about England’s love for her.

Bringing up Kitty-Kat, AC is genuinely supportive of the marriage.

Speaking of, Kitty-Kat and Culpepper are snogging when Lady R hears people coming. She extracts Kitty-Kat from the room.

In the Seymour chambers, Anne makes me nervous when she totes around a sword. She wants Edward to arrange an accident for N2.

I wouldn’t object.

In the next scene, a naked Lady R crawls into bed with a similarly-attired sleeping Culpepper.

Meanwhile, dressed in his ridiculous knighthood outfit, N2 enters a tavern.

Sitting down, he crudely asks the serving lady about her possibly providing oral sex. Then, grabbing her hand when she starts to leave, he puts a ring on her finger. A man wearing a hood leaves the tavern.

In a council meeting, Henry talks about going to the North where the rebellion was, and at one point, puts his hand on Charles Brandon’s shoulder.

The moon must be affecting both of them still. It’s as if Henry recognises this might be a touchy subject for his friend, and Charles Brandon gives little reaction to Henry’s touch, as if his obsessive love is lying dormant.

Then, running through the hallways, Kitty-Kat bursts into the council meeting. Henry takes her to a private room to yell at her, but when she tells him she’s missed her period, all’s forgiven. Assuring her he’s not angry, he begs her not to excite herself. Sending her to lie down, he promises to visit her soon.

In a garden, Eustace and Mary discuss Henry’s plan to go North. His gout acts up, and they find a bench to sit down. He tells her about Kitty-Kat possibly being pregnant. According to him, if Kitty-Kat doesn’t give Henry a son, the succession remains in question since Jane died before having a coronation.

Historically, Jane never got her coronation, but it never called the succession into question. She was the legitimate wife of an anointed king. This made their children, especially the male ones, first in line for the throne. Still, I do like the irony of Henry not wanting to have her coronation before she gave him a son, and now, there’s a chance of said boy not being received as his successor, especially after everything he did to finally get the princeling.

In a different garden, Henry and Kitty-Kat talk about going North, and she apologetically confesses she was wrong about being pregnant. He walks away without a word.

Next, Lady R comes in to find Kitty-Kat staring tearfully out a window. Down below is Culpepper. Kitty-Kat gets a VO, there’s a shot of her writing a letter, and then, Lady R and Culpepper are in bed. Mockingly reading the letter, she tries to get him in the mood for sex, but he’s too busy creepily sniffing the letter.

Meanwhile, AC and Henry play cards. She wins, and she happily tells him about how much she’s enjoying her life, experiencing music, dancing, etc. He asks if he can come to her bed.

Elsewhere, Lady R is spying on Kitty-Kat and Culpepper having sex. Kitty-Kat says he mustn’t ejaculate inside her, and he promises not to.

Just to give a public service announcement: The pull-out method is often ineffective at preventing pregnancy, and it’s even less effective at preventing the spread of STDs.

In the next scene, Henry and AC are in bed, but it’s ambiguous if they had sex.

The next day, Lady Bryan brings the princeling to see Henry and Edward.

Kneeling down, Henry gives the princeling a tiny sword, and this makes everyone understandably nervous when he pulls the sword out of its sheath to point it at Henry. The princeling thanks Henry, and Henry grabs the blade with his bare hand.

I’m pretty sure he’d be bleeding in real life.

Saying he has to go away, Henry gives Lady Bryan instructions for taking care of the princeling. He also gives her a medicine he concocted to give to the princeling if the little boy gets sick.

Then, Henry talks to the princeling about Jane, and the princeling reveals he has a miniature of her and a thimble of hers.

Next, he goes to tell Kitty-Kat about them leaving to go North in two days. Mentioning Mary will be coming with them, he’s emotionally abusive, and she blurts out another apology for not being pregnant. “I’m sure I can be,” she insists.

He leaves, and all the ladies try to ignore the discomfort flooding the room.

In a field, some people work, and suddenly, a tiny hooded boy hears something. He runs towards the sounds, and Henry, knights, servants, and a marching band are passing through. The little boy waves at the knights, walks along a servant walking two dogs, and almost pops his eyes out when he looks in awe up at Henry. Someone tosses him a coin. By now, more people have shown up, and everyone is excited.

Meanwhile, Gardiner comes to talk to Edward about N2’s behaviour in the tavern.

Next, there’s more marching, and then, a clergyman blesses the royal family. Henry gives a sermon. Bringing up the fact people rose up in rebellion, he says he’s here to forgive them. This causes clapping and cheering.

Inside, Lady R and Kitty-Kat explore the castle.

At night, Culpepper tends to Henry’s leg. Henry expresses his disappointment about not getting to see Kitty-Kat. “She looked so pure and beautiful in the cathedral today. Don’t you think?”

I really like Culpepper’s answer of, “You were both magnificent.”

Later, Culpepper is brought to Kitty-Kat, and despite the fact Lady R and Joan are both standing guard outside, she decides they can’t have sex on the bed. Instead, she drags him to her stool room.

In his bed, Henry opens his eyes. It’s as if he senses something wicked this way comes.

Fin.


End file.
